Ninrabbit
by NoNameNeeded
Summary: Sasuke didn't know what to make of his teammate when he brought along his 'nin-rabbit' to their team meetings... Honestly... Non-yaoi, slight crack, OneShot... This is an apology for the long wait...


**Sorry guys for not updating any of my fics for a long-long time, but I've been incredibly busy as I've been studying for my exams and what not, which will be coming up soon, the first one being next week. You see, I'm taking my GCSEs (England) and these exams are incredibly important... They will also be what stand between me carrying on staying at the school or if I don't get excepted...**

**Good news is that they end in June/July, and I'll be allowed to stay home from school after that and I'll have masses of time to write updates then.**

**This is just a little OneShot as an apology for the long wait... Enjoy...**

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I don't own Naruto... **

"Dobe

"Dobe... what in Kami's name is that?!" Sasuke all but demanded.

Naruto gave him a weird look before he answered. "It's a rabbit, teme!"

"Yes, I know that but what are you doing with a rabbit?"

"I brought it for training." Naruto stated like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Why?"

Naruto seemed to get all excited about this and just couldn't help the smile spilling across his face. "Well, you know Kakashi has his nin-dogs, right?"

"Yeah…"

"Well, I really wanted an animal as well, and then I found this rabbit and I just knew that I wanted a nin-rabbit." He then proceeded to tie a small hitai-ite around the small rabbit's neck.

"Is there even such a thing as a nin-rabbit?"

"Why wouldn't they be? I mean, come on, look at those teeth, they're huge and I bet they hurt as hell if you got bitten by them."

"But rabbit aren't aggressive…"

"Hmph!... Well, we'll just see about that, now won't we teme!"

Sasuke just shook his head as he couldn't understand the enigma that was Uzumaki Naruto.

_**3 days later…**_

Sasuke was currently taking a bath, as apposed to the usual shower, the reason being that he was unrecognizable beneath all of the dirt and grime and anything else that was stuck to him. He couldn't stop his eye from twitching, even though this had been going on for about two hours now, ever since he returned from that days D-ranked missions.

They were the usual ones, the type that they knew how to do well and efficiently… however… there had been one difference… one fluffy difference.

_That damn rabbit!... I swear, as soon as Itachi's dead that I'll come looking for you and make myself a skin wallet which I will then throw in the garbage after using it during target practice with brand new and extra sharp kunai…_ He though angrily to himself.

Yes… that's how much he despised that rabbit, as it had done everything it was capable of to make Sasuke's job all the more difficult and irritating then it already was for him. When they had to gather the vegetables from an old women's backyard, the rabbit had been going round, discreetly taking vegetables, mostly carrots, from his basket and then leaving them on the ground behind Sasuke… with a large bite mark in each them.

The woman wasn't that thrilled, even if he was an Uchiha.

They had to walk the dogs and lucky him, he happened to choose one which had a thirst for chasing rabbits. He had no choice but to get dragged along with the faster-then-normal dog; sticks, leaves and dirt covering him as he was sliding along the ground.

It would have been worth it had the dog actually caught the rabbit, but alas, it was not to be.

They had to paint a fence… white… This wouldn't have been so bad had there not been several muddy puddles around the area where the rabbit had been running around in, messing up it's coat. It had then taken a liking to placing it's paw prints all of the part of the fence which Sasuke was responsible for, making Sasuke repaint it… over… and over… again.

Sasuke had been so close to strangling it.

All of that days missions, and the ones of the previous days since Naruto had gotten that damn fluff-ball, had ended up that way, and Sasuke wasn't enjoying it one bit.

Luckily, there weren't going to be any missions tomorrow, only training.

He visibly relaxed at the thought of that…

_Arr… good ol' training… nothing like that to make me strong enough to kill Itachi…_

_**Next day…**_

So far, everything had gone exactly like it normally would. Kakashi would arrive late and invent some stupid and utterly unconvincing lie. Naruto and Sakura would declare him a liar whilst Sasuke scowled. He would then assign sparing partners and they had been the usual. However, this is where it deters from the normal, as due the rabbit, sparing Naruto was even more frustrating them usual, if that was even possible.

The spar had started off as normal, but then it had all gone down hill from then.

Sasuke, after failing to connect a clenched fist with the blonds face and after letting out an un-Uchiha-ish scream (which sounded more like one coming from Sakura after she inhaled helium), was face down on the ground, shaking from anger and red from embarrassment, as currently, he sported a little rabbit hanging off his derriere.

To make matters worse, Naruto was jumping around him in circles, declaring himself the victor of their spar.

"HAH! See, Teme! I told you that nin-rabbits rocked!"

Sasuke would never hear the end of this…

**Again, I'm very sorry about the long wait...**

**Also, to "show.me.then.stars", I'm incredibly uber sorry about not contacting in God-knows-how-long... Three months I think?! **

**Two-Three months, and my exams will be over... Be patient please everyone... Thank you...**


End file.
